Arrival
by Songwriting Authoress
Summary: The very last thing Mello expected or wanted was the arrival of that white haired, blue eyed boy. But could that change? Mello/Near. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Characters are property of Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, creators of Death Note

"Everyone, another student has arrived at Wammy's house," the headmaster Roger Ruvie, an old man with stringy white hair and a slouching posture, announced to the room full of children. His gray eyes lit up with the flare of the candles, causing the silver flecks in his irises to dance. Wammy's founder, Quillish Wammy, stood next to him, a wrinkled old man in a spotless gray suit.

The children in the cafeteria, ages ranging from five to seventeen, glanced around with curiosity, hoping to spot the new arrival first. They only saw the headmaster, Watari, each other, and several of the course teachers. No new face could be seen.

"Don't be shy, Near. Please step out and look at your new classmates," Roger urged.

Ms. Lea Castro, the Mathematics professor, glanced behind her. Stepping aside, she revealed a small child. He was no more than seven, crouching on the floor with one knee tucked under his chin. He glanced up briefly, and then continued playing with carpet strands, looking completely absorbed. He was grasping Lea Castro's skirt with a small white hand. The teacher's eyes softened.

Whispers broke out among the tables of the younger students. The upperclassmen studied the boy with no apparent interest, dismissing him with a simple nod, but even they were intrigued by the new boy.

"Mello, Matt." Roger called.

Surprised, the two friends raised their heads to look up at the headmaster. Mello self-consciously fingered the stolen chocolate bars in his pockets. Matt shifted anxiously in his chair, wincing as hidden snack wrappers crinkled.

"Boys, meet your new roommate. This is Near. Mello, Matt, come forward, please."

Reluctantly, the two boys stood from the table and approached their headmaster and the new arrival. As they passed, snickers erupted from the tables as the other students heard the rustling of wrappers being jostled in their pockets.

"Meet your new roommates, Near." Roger said gently, loosening Near's grip from Ms. Castro's skirt and pulling him to his feet.

Mello had never seen a boy quite like this. The boy, who had been determinedly staring at the floor, looked up suddenly, surveying Mello with steady blue eyes. He twisted a lock of white hair around his finger. Mello took in a sharp breath, abruptly and completely taken by surprise. He studied the boy suspiciously. _Who is he? Why is here, anyway? He couldn't hope to be the one to take over as the new… No! That had always been me! He wouldn't dare…_

"I'm Matt," Matt said amiably, interrupting Mello's dark musings. "Nice to meet you."

"Mello," Mello said shortly.

"I trust that the two of you will make your new roommate feel very welcome," Roger warned after a tense pause.

"Of course." Matt nodded.

Mello snorted.

Without another word, Near was led by the two boys down a darkened hallway at the other end of the cafeteria. _There goes my lunch,_ Mello thought sadly. _And my chocolate…_ As they made their way down the corridor, he could feel the gaze of the new boy burning a hole into his retreating back. His fists clenched. Matt chatted agreeably to Near, seeming untroubled by the boy's short replies. Mello scowled as they reached room 142.

"Welcome to your new room!" Matt announced, throwing open the door.

He smiled crookedly and watched with eager eyes for Near's reaction. Mello hung back, still wary of the new arrival. He tried to see the room from Near's point of view. It seems okay, he finally decided.

Near's unreadable eyes flicked from the faded tan wallpaper to the four twin beds in each corner of the room. Two pushed against the far right wall were messily made; the other two seemed untouched. A crammed bookshelf filled the space between the two untouched beds. The rest of the furniture was plain. A simple desk and chair stood between the two beds at the right, and an old television and couch was directly across from the entrance.

"Which bed is mine?" Near asked quietly.

"Pick whichever one you want. We have two extras. The one to the right here is mine," Matt pointed to the bed closest to the entrance. "That one in the corner, which always smells like chocolate, is Mello's. I'd stay away from it, if I were you. If anyone goes near his chocolate stash, Mello will attack!"

Mello flushed. He looked away, avoiding Near's gaze. Luckily, Near didn't reply.

"Anyway, both the beds on the other side are free. Take your pick." Matt continued, flopping onto his bed, unmoved by the crackle of empty food wrappers.

Near nodded. He twirled a strand of hair around his finger as he pointed silently to the bed directly across from Mello's. He looked at Mello, a hint of mischief dancing in his blue eyes. Mello frowned, a little unnerved. What was the new boy playing at?

Matt groaned loudly and said, "We're gonna have to go out again tonight, Mello." He laughed at himself. "Not that I mind…it's just that my stash is getting low."

Mello rolled his eyes.

Matt grinned. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Whatever…." Mello muttered.

Near frowned, sitting on his new bed. He pulled his knee under his chin in the way that Mello began to recognize as his signature pose. "What's going on?" he queried.

"We're going out to –" Mello began.

"Why don't you come with us and find out?" Matt interrupted, flashing Mello a pleading glance.

Mello narrowed his eyes and continued anyway, as if Matt wasn't there at all. He faced Near and said stiffly, "We're going out to restock our 'supplies.'" He motioned to Matt's bed, the empty wrappers needing no introduction.

Near nodded, understanding. Mello gritted his teeth as a pillow sailed across the room, smacking him on the side of his head.

Matt glared at him angrily. "What's your problem?" he snapped.

"What the hell is yours?" Mello shot back. His frustration had been mounting all day, and this was just the vent he needed. "Lying to the new kid? What sort of welcome is that, huh? What kind of role model does that make you?"

"Role model?" Matt cried incredulously. "Who said I had to be a freakin' role model? God, Mello… And I was not lying! How dare you –"

Near spoke over Matt, his quiet voice drawing Mello's attention. "Where exactly are we going?" He added dryly, "If we're ever going at all…"

Mello sighed. "Let's just go."

Matt scrambled to the closet behind the desk and roughly pulled open the wooden doors. "Fine," he muttered, grabbing a ragged coat, the kind with extra deep pockets. Mello motioned for Near to follow them to the bathroom, a nondescript door beside Near's bed.

"Don't worry," Mello said quietly. "It's not dangerous."

Mello didn't exactly know why he was explaining this to the new boy. He didn't receive an explanation when he and Matt first discovered the tunnel. He just dropped in and got what came to him. But somehow Mello felt a big-brotherly sort of need to explain these things to the new boy… to Near. _I'm turning into a softie!_ Mello grumbled. For some reason, the thought did not unduly worry him. He glanced back at Near.

"I wasn't worried," Near replied calmly.

The bathroom was cold. Mello flipped on the light and made his way to the familiar back corner, strategically placed under two adjacent towel racks. Matt shoved past Mello, obviously still angry, and crouched there first. He dug his fingernails in the blue tile closest to the wall and pulled it up.

With Mello's help, Matt uncovered the tunnel completely, casting aside four other tiles. The tunnel was a dark, gaping hole in the ground. Mello thought it looked somewhat like a mouth, swallowing you as you descended into its depths. It wasn't a comforting thought. But speaking of dark depths…

"Damn!" Mello muttered. "We forgot the flashlights again…"

"Whatever. Let's go." Matt said impatiently. He slid until he hovered over the hole, feet first. He supported body weight with arms as he lowered himself down.

"How far is the drop?" Near asked.

"About eight feet. We crawl up a slope for a while, before falling another two or three feet." Mello informed him. Near absorbed the information impassively, like a robot.

"Hey, Mello?" Matt called from the bottom of the tunnel.

"What?" Mello replied.

"I think you're gonna have to catch the new kid," Matt yelled. His voice grew mocking. "We don't want him to go through what you did the first time you went down this tunnel, now do we?"

"All right, all right!" Mello snapped. Still grumbling to himself, he slid down the hole and landed, very carefully, on his feet. He would not get another sprained ankle again… when that had happened, he'd been limping around for weeks on stupid crutches… Matt'd had a field day…

Mello looked up at the circle of light that was his bathroom. Near's face poked over the edge, seeming illuminated by the brightness behind him. He dangled his little legs over the edge and paused.

"Should I come?" Near said softly.

"Yeah… go for it," Mello sighed. He held out his arms reluctantly.

Near let go of the edge and fell, the air billowing around his baggy pajamas.

"Umph…" Mello caught the boy in his arms. He was lighter than Mello expected, and oddly enough, he smelled like marshmallows. Awkwardly, Mello set the boy on his feet and took a step back. Near's hair was a little windswept, but otherwise he was in one piece. He stared at Mello with piercing blue eyes for a moment before opening his mouth to speak…

"Are you guys coming, or do I have to give you a moment alone?" Matt's sarcastic voice floated from the darkness beyond them.

"Shut up!" Mello snapped. Turning, he quickly walked up the slope, but then paused and sighed. He had forgotten about the new boy. He looked back at Near.

The boy hadn't even moved! He seemed to be waiting for something, but for what, God knows.

"Come on!" Mello held out a hand for him. Near took it without hesitation, and together, they walked up the slope.

So that's what he was waiting for. He was waiting for Mello.

The thought made Mello somewhat embarrassed, but he didn't pull his hand away. He was glad Matt couldn't see him like this, though. Having the little boy tag along behind him like a lost puppy was uncomfortable enough without Matt's irritating personality added to the mix.

Right before they neared the top of the slope, Mello carefully slid his hand out of the boy's tight grip. Matt was leaning against the tunnel wall, munching on a pastry. He crumpled the wrapper when he saw Mello and Near emerge.

Sighing loudly, Matt said, "Well, you sure took your time! How ya doin', Near?"

Near shrugged noncommittally. Mello could agree.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Matt, Mello, and Near don't belong to us, but be rest assured we'd take 'em if we could. They are property of the creators of Death Note.

* * *

Matt hummed a tune as they made their way down the tunnel. Pulling a lollipop out of its wrapper, he looked at Near and said conversationally, "So, kid. You just turn seven, or what? When's your birthday?"

Near eyed Matt weirdly. "August 24," he said. "And I'm ten."

Mello's eyes popped open as he tried to keep the shock from registering on his face. _Ten? _he thought incredulously. _What the hell? That's just a year younger than me!_

Matt, seeming unruffled by the news, paused at the edge of the slope and turned around to face them.

"Well, here's where it gets tricky. You're gonna have to crawl. Further on, the ceiling drops. You can barely see it, so have Mello guide you," he said. "I'm gonna go on ahead, to keep watch for the guards. You guys wait here."

Near raised an eyebrow, not seeming too happy about the plan. Mello didn't think the boy had done much crawling in his life. He smirked. Who would, in those pajamas?

Stopping to place his lollipop in his mouth, Matt slid down the edge and got on his hands and knees. He ducked his head to avoid the low ceiling a few feet ahead of him. "And don't move an inch until you hear the okay from me, got it?" he said sternly, looking back at the pair of them. "We'll be in huge trouble if we're caught, and they find out about this tunnel."

"Just go already, would you? I can explain the rest just fine," Mello snapped, suddenly irritated. He muttered under his breath, "Showing off for the new kid… typical…"

He flashed a glance at Near, who stared back at him with those same steady, waiting eyes, as if his whole attention was absorbed in whatever Mello had to say.

_This kid,_ Mello thought dubiously, _has a problem with staring._

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Mello looked away. At the ceiling. At the floor. Anywhere but at the other person standing only a few feet away from him. The silence hung awkwardly in the air between then. Then Mello couldn't take it anymore. Out of the very smallest corner of his eye, he peeked at Near. The boy was _still_ looking only at him! Mello flushed and hastily glanced away.

Okay. That was it. Let Matt have him.

"Hey, Matt!" Mello called, squinting into the darkness. "Why don't you get Near to go with you? I'm sure he would… er… appreciate it!" _Ah, what's a lie or two?_ Mello scoffed. _If it would get him away from me…_

At the moment, though, the boy didn't look like he would appreciate anything more than staring at Mello for another few hours, an idea Mello absolutely did not want. Near made him uncomfortable in a way no one else could.

"Matt went ahead already," Near suddenly said. Mello stopped, startled. Near continued in his high, clear voice, "It's just us now."

"Right…" Mello said, coughing to cover his embarrassment. He pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket and unwrapped it, just for something to do. Taking a huge chomp of the delicious chocolate, a previous thought he had suddenly ran through his mind again. _The kid hadn't done much crawling in his life…_

Frowning, Mello turned to Near. "It's… it's not that low of a ceiling," he said awkwardly, looking at his feet. Although he didn't think Near was too unduly worried (again, he didn't look it), Mello didn't think he should be too sure. "I'll tell you when to duck. So you, you know… don't… yeah…"

Mello was about to say, _So you don't get hurt_, but that would have been just too weird. Since when did he care if the new kid got hurt or not, huh? Ridiculous. This was getting ridiculous. Mello had no obligation to take care of the boy.

To Mello's surprise, Near smiled slightly. "Promise?" he replied, his voice almost teasing.

Mello blinked. "Uhh… yeah…" He gripped the chocolate tighter, and looked at his feet again. _So he was worried,_ Mello thought. _He actually was…_

Thankfully, at that moment, Matt's voice echoed through the tunnel. "Okay, guys! Come on! It's clear!"

Mello snapped to attention. "Right then," he said briskly, taking another large bite of the chocolate before stuffing the rest into his pocket. He motioned to Near. "You go first. Crawling," he added, when the boy looked unsure.

They slid down the slope and got on their hands and knees. Near trudged just a few inches ahead of Mello into the tunnel, his pace slow and measured. Mello sighed impatiently. _Would he just get on with it??This is so slow… we're never going to get there…_

Then he nearly crashed into Near as the boy stopped without warning. "Ow," Near said, surprised.

"What happened?" Mello asked.

Near did not reply, only looking back at Mello. "Ow," Near repeated, his tone almost accusatory.

Mello realized with a wince that the kid must have hit his head into the ceiling. _Oops_, he thought guiltily. _So much for promises._

"Ah, yeah, and that's where you duck!" Mello said brightly. Near snorted as if to say, _Yeah, I got that. Thanks._

The tunnel grew a little lighter as they continued through, the air growing more fresh and sweet. _Thank god,_ Mello thought, a little desperate, _we're almost out!_

They emerged from the side of a small hill into the cool night air. The fence of Wammy's House was behind them, the exit of the tunnel beneath it nearly invisible among the tall grasses. Matt was sprawled across the ground, playing a Gameboy, empty food wrappers littering the space around him.

"So," he said dryly, not looking up from his game. "You guys had fun down there? For twenty freakin' minutes?"

How was it that every time that Matt opened his mouth, he managed to irritate Mello? Mello had no earthly idea, but he was irritated all the same. So he vented by giving Matt a good kick to the ribs.

"Ow!" Matt exclaimed, furious. "What the hell was that for?!" He jumped to his feet and glared at Mello, rubbing his side.

Waiting for Near to catch up beside him, Mello brushed past Matt. "You were being annoying," he said simply. "Now let's go to town."

* * *

**(A/N): Hey there, this is Nix (one half of the pair that is Songwriting Authoress, in case you didn't check out our profile. Which you really should. Go! Check it now!). **

**Thanks so much for reading the chapter! XD While you're here, a review would also be much appreciated. Preferably good, but hey, whatever you like. Tell us what you really think, so we can know if we should continue this story or just throw it in the gutter. Thanks! You guys are awesome!!! Lynx would also like me to add that if the tunnel part in the story confused you, we apologize most sincerely, but it got so distorted in our own heads that we don't even understand it anymore. It's a tunnel that leads to outside Wammy's. That's all you need to know.**

**Anyway, this is a little side story I wrote just for Lynx, because she didn't stop laughing for two and a half solid minutes when I told her what I envisioned. I think she's still laughing. This is just a **_**what if**_**, mind you, ****not**** part of the regular story in any way. **

**So we all got by now that Near has a problem of staring at Mello until Mello is extremely uncomfortable. How would Mello fare if the tunnel had been longer, and Matt had been curiously absent…?**

There didn't seem to be an end to this damn tunnel. Or if there was, Mello couldn't see it, stuck as he was between Near and a hard place. The boy had started out a nice five feet away from him, so Mello could just brush off the staring or pretend Near was just part of the wall architecture. Then as they continued down the endless tunnel, Near had slowly gotten closer… and closer… and closer…

Mello fidgeted nervously. He glanced at Near.

The boy's eyes were wide, his expression intense, as if Mello's very breathing was riveting. Mello scooted a little closer to the wall, the uneasy feeling in him intensifying. Near took a step towards him until his face was inches from Mello's. His eyes glowed like enormous orbs in the darkness. He somehow continued walking while keeping his attention solely fixed on Mello.

Mello was now cornered against the wall and panicking slightly. Near leaned closer to Mello's face…

"Uh… Near…" Mello said after a long pause. Near blinked.

"Yes?" he replied, nonchalant.

"You are… a very creepy little boy, aren't you?"

Near grinned widely. "Haha," he giggled. "Yes! Yes I am!"

**And then you can assume that Mello runs screaming down the tunnel into Matt's arms, and files for a restraining order against Near.  
**

**Hey, this is Lynx, the other half of Songwriting Authoress, with a small note at the very end. All criticism is vastly appreciated! Thank you!**


End file.
